dungeons_draugrfandomcom-20200213-history
Determine Birthsigns
The next step in bringing your character to life is choosing a Birthsign. Birthsigns can make or break a character in Dungeons & Draugr. Warrior Birthsigns The Warrior “''The Warrior is the first Guardian Constellation and he protects his charges during their Seasons. The Warrior’s own season is Last Seed when his Strength is needed for the harvest. His Charges are the Lady, the Steed, and the Lord. Those born under the sign of the Warrior are skilled with weapons of all kinds, but prone to short tempers.” • Those born under the sign of the Warrior become more proficient with melee weaponry. • Star-Cursed Warrior: As above, but also gain 5 Strength and lose 5 Willpower. The Lady “''The Lady is one of the Warrior’s Charges and her Season is Heartfire. Those born under the sign of the Lady are kind and tolerant.” • Those born under the sign of the Lady gain 5 Personality. • Star-Cursed Lady: As above, but also increase Health by 10% and lose 5 Strength. The Steed “''The Steed is one of the Warrior’s Charges, and her Season is Mid Year. Those born under the sign of the Steed are impatient and always hurrying from one place to another.” • Those born under the sign of the Steed increase their Movement Rating by 5. • Star-Cursed Steed: As above, but also gain 5 Agility and lose 5 Wisdom or Charisma (pick one). The Lord “''The Lord’s Season is First Seed and he oversees all of Tamriel during the planting. Those born under the sign of the Lord are stronger and healthier than those born under other signs.” • Those born under the sign of the Lord gain the Blood of the North power. • Star-Cursed Lord: As above, but also increase Health by 10% and gain the Weakness to fire. Mage Birthsigns The Mage “The Mage is a Guardian Constellation whose Season is Rain’s Hand when magicka was first used by men. His Charges are the Apprentice, the Golem, and the Ritual. Those born under the Mage have more magicka and talent for all kinds of spellcasting, but are often arrogant and absent-minded.” • Those born under the sign of the Mage gain the 50% Power Well trait. • Star-Cursed Mage: Gain 100% Power Well instead, but lose 5 Charisma, Strength, and/or Intelligence (pick two). The Apprentice “The Apprentice’s Season is Sun’s Height. Those born under the sign of the apprentice have a special affinity for magick of all kinds, but are more vulnerable to magick as well.” • Those born under the sign of the Apprentice gain the 150% Power Well trait and 50%Weakness to magicka trait. • Star-Cursed Apprentice: Gain 200% Power Well and 100% Weakness to magicka instead. The Atronach “The Atronach (often called the Golem) is one of the Mage’s Charges. Its season is Sun’s Dusk. Those born under this sign are natural sorcerers with deep reserves of magicka, but they cannot generate magicka of their own.” • Those born under the sign of the Atronach gain the Power Well (200%) trait, the Spell Absorption trait, and the Stunted Magicka trait. • Star-Cursed Atronach: As above, but gain 300% Power Well instead and lose 10 Dexterity or Constitution (pick one). The Ritual “The Ritual is one of the Mage’s Charges and its Season is Morning Star. Those born under this sign have a variety of abilities depending on the aspects of the moons and the Divines.” • Those born under the sign of the Ritual may choose to gain one of the following powers at the beginning of each game session: Blessed Touch, Blessed Word, Mara’s Gift. They have this power for the entirety of that session. • Star-Cursed Ritual: Instead gain all the powers permanently, but lose 10 Intelligence Thief Birthsigns The Thief “The Thief is the last Guardian Constellation, and her Season is the darkest month of Evening Star. Her Charges are the Lover, the Shadow, and the Tower. Those born under the sign of the Thief are not typically thieves, though they take risks more often and only rarely come to harm. They will run out of luck eventually, however, and rarely live as long as those born under other signs.” • Those born under the sign of the Thief gain 10 Charisma. • Star-Cursed Thief: Instead gain 20 Charisma, the Akaviri Danger-Sense power, and the Luck Running Out trait, but at the cost of 30% weakness to frost. The Lover “The Lover is one of the Thief ’s Charges and her season is Sun’s Dawn. Those born under the sign of the Lover are graceful and passionate.” • Those born under the sign of the Lover gain 5 Dexterity. • Star-Cursed Lover: As above, but also gain 5 Charisma and lose 5 Wisdom or Strength (choose one). The Shadow “The Shadow’s Season is Second Seed. The Shadow grants those born under her sign the ability to hide in shadows.” • Those born under the sign of the Shadow gain the Moonshadow power. • Star-Cursed Shadow: As above, but also gain +5 bonus to Subterfuge and lose 5 Charisma or Strength (pick one). The Tower “The Tower is one of the Thief ’s Charges and its Season is Frostfall. Those born under the sign of the Tower have a knack for finding gold and can open locks of all kinds.” • Those born under the sign of the Tower gain a +10 bonus to Subterfuge when picking locks or disarming traps. • Star-Cursed Tower: As above, but also gain 5 Charisma and lose 5 Wisdom or Strength (pick one). Category:Birthsigns